MOHABBAT YA ZARORAT ?
by SK's-DUO
Summary: This story is abt a person who does not realize abt his life needs. whose life totally revolves around his CID job and his colleagues.but what will happen when life will start realizing him that there are so many other things in life too which are necessary to live proper and meaningful life.will he realize the difference b/w meaningless n meaningful life?
1. Chapter 1

_HEY GUYS, I don't know what I m going to do with this story. It's just a thought which I want to write down and explain in words. But one thing I defiantly know it's for Abhijeet's fans only. Its not abhirika story at all. So if u are expecting this then I m telling u in advance bcz I dnt want to disappoint any fan of them. I dnt like Abhirika track which CID Is showing. Bcz there is no Love which they are showing. Its just flirting and silly fights. For me Love is very different, precious, and feel able thing. And Abhijeet is very alone in his life. So I want to portrayed his life.. his feelings and his needs.. so it's just for Abhijeet.. may be in future I will write on Abhirika as well.. but for now it's not on them…_

 **MOHABBAT YAH ZARORAT ?**

 _In Abhijeet's house Daya was laughing on something madly while taking tea.. where Abhijeet was looking at him like he will empty his hot cup of tea on him at any moment. Finally he asked with really irritated face.._

Abhijeet: Daya (Daya looks at him) tu chup kara ga yah nai.. ? (warning tone while showing his cup) Ya mera hisa ki chaya (tea) peena ka paka irada hai tera…

 _Daya controls for the moment and then he again burst out into laughter.. where Abhijeet just stood up in anger and moves away. Otherwise what he will do with Daya he himself does not knows.. Daya looks at him going.._

Daya (Controlling laugh): Acha Boss suno tu. Ab nai hanson ga. (Abhijeet looks at him and Daya again starts laughing, now Abhijeet totally moves inside the kitchen.. Daya follows him) Sach mein Boss aj itna waqt bad itni hansi aye rahi hai ksi baat par aur tum ho ka khul ka hansna bhi nai da raha.. (Abhijeet glares at him) hun Zalim Samaj..

Abhijeet (controlling anger): Daya aik minute mein kitchen sa bahr chala jaa. Warna tuja Gher sa bahr nikal ka ayon ga main..

Daya (smiling): Acha acha Baba. Ab itna zulam bhi mat karo. Mera gher khana ka liya kuch nai hai aj. Khana pa bulaya ha tu khanan khila kar he bejo.. booka pet Mehman ko bejna sa pap lagta hai..

 _Abhijeet smiles on this and nodded his head in disappointment…_

aAbhijeet (asking): aur mehman Gher walon ka jitna marzi ha mazak urraya.. (looking at Daya) usay tu Puna he milta ho ga..

Daya (Rising his collar): bilkul..

 _Abhijeet makes a face and Daya again asked in similing tone.._

Daya: wasa Boss. Aj jo hua main bhool nai sakta usay.. Kasa DCP ki band bajata hua tum us par charta he gaya.. aur rukna ka tu naam he nai la raha tha.. itna smjana ki koshish kar raha tha sab ka DCP peecha khara hai. Sab sun raha ha aur tum ho ka rukna ka naam he nai laa raha tha.. bechara ko kye kye bol raha tha.. (controlling his laugh) aur usay dako chup chap suni jaa raha tha..

Abhijeet: aur pher jo us na muja sunien.. us ka kye?

Daya (laughs): ab Boss itna tu hona he tha na.. suna bhi kitna kuch uss na..(imitating Abhijeet) Bewakoof kud ko kuch ata nai.. khali coat pant pehan kar kud ko DCP smajta hai. Aik Goli tu chalie nai aj tak.. Gyan data pherta hai. Chaprasi lagna ka bhi layke nai aur DCP bana pherta hai.. kye kye nai bola tum naa bhi tu usay.. _And he laughs.._

Abhijeet (too smiles): Sach mein Daya gusa he itna aya tha muja.. aur pher muja kye malom tha ka wo mera peecha khara sun raha hai.. achanak sa aye kasa gaya wo.. Dehli main tha na wo. (complaining) aur tu kye ajeeb ajeeb ishara kar raha tha muja.. seeda he bol data smaj jo nai aye rai thi muja. Wo tu jab mera peer (foot) us ka peer pa aye aur dakha laga muja uss sa takra ka tab pata chala.. Girta Girta becha dono he..

Daya (Starts laughing madly): Boss tab jo tuma chup lagi aur wo tumara chehra.. kasum sa soch soch ka meri hansi nai ruk rahi yaar… kasa bookla gaya tha tum tab. Tumari halat pa sabi ko itni hansi aye rahi thi ka kye bolon… _and he laughs more.._

Abhijeet (While making food): hans la beta hans laa.. kabhi tera waqt bhi aya ga pher dakna.. tera tu video record kar ka rakon ga main.. _And Daya laughs more on Abhijeet's irritation…_

 _At the sametime Door bell rings.. Abhijeet looks towards the door and then moves while saying to Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya tu yah sabzi kat tab tak main darwaza pa dhak ka ata hoon..

 _Daya nodded and starts cutting potatoes on cutting board.. while Abhijeet removes his apron and opens the door.. A lady was standing in front of door. Long and straight hairs.. Tawn complextion.. wearing Shalwar kaameez suit with long Dupata warping around her neck… Abhijeet smiles on her.._

Abhijeet: Arey Kavita jee app..

 _Hearing this, Daya too comes out from kitchen but did not moves forward .._

Kavita (smiles and forward one cup of suger): Jee.. Darasal main ap ko yah dana ayi thi..

Abhijeet (looking at cup): Are yah dana ki kye zarorat thi..(looks at her) yah main nai la sakta.

Kavita (same smiling face and calm tone): nai Abhijeet jee.. jab muja zarorat thi ap na meri help ki. Ab mera saman aye gaya hai tu socha pehla isay ap ko don..

Abhijeet (Smiles): aik parosi hi dosra parosi ka kaam ata haina kavita jee. (kavita smiles and nodded) aj ap ko ksi cheez ki zarorat pari tu ap na kaha mujsa.. kal ko muja bhi par sakti hai.. tu kye meri help nai Karen gi App..

Kavita (instantly): why not..

Abhijeet: tu pher main ap ko asa he wo cheez har bar lootana ayon ga kye? ap ko acha laga ga?

Kavita : haan par pher bhi.. isay rakh lijiya .. asa. I mean..first time.. (and she was feeling lake of words)

Abhijeet (grabbing sugar cup): acha teak hai.. aj rakh lata hoon.. lakien ayenda asa nai..

 _Kavita smiles and left with…_

Kavita: once again Thank you very much.. ab main chalti hoon..

 _Abhijeet smiles and closes the door.. and when he turns back his Friend was there while folding his both hands on his chest and teasing smile present on his face was telling him that be ready for taunt and for so many questions… Abhijeet just made his way towards kitchen.. but how can his ears missed that very first question…_

Daya: Umm hun… kon thi..

Abhijeet: Parosi..

Daya (teasing): Hmmm.. nayi Parosen..

Abhijeet (glares): Dayaaaa..

Daya: kye Daya.. (Starts cutting potatoes again) bari jaan peehchan lag rahi hai.. (looking towards sugar cup) bara meetha bhi banta jaa raha hai par.. (shocking tone) Shakar.. koi meethi vitthie he la atien..

Abhijeet (Smiles): har waqt khana ki pari rahti haina tuja..

Daya: dhako Boss baat mat badlayo… warna main lab mein sab bol don ga..

Abhijeet (Shocked): kye.. kye bata daga tun? Aur.. aur lab mein kyun? kye yar Parosi hai meri.. kal sham mein shift hua han.. Do behna hain.. abi sara saman aya nai tu subha aik cup sugar ka lana aye gayi.. tu maine daa diya.. ab iss mein kye hai.. ab us ka saman aye gaya tu lootana aye gayi aur kye.. bas itni sii baat hai aur tu na jana kye kye soch raha hai..

Daya (innocently): lo hum na tu kuch kaha nai asa.. ap tu kudi start ho gaya..

Abhijeet (showing him spoon which was in his hand): Daya maar khaya ga yah khanna?

 _Daya laughs and both friends became busy in making food… while Abhijeet making curry remembers abt Morning…_

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _In Morning, Abhijeet just comes out from washroom and was rubbing his hairs from towal.. he looks at the time and feels he is little late.. he throws his towel on bed and was abt to comb his hairs but door bell stops him.._

Abhijeet (while making his way towards main door): iss waqt kon aye gaya.. Daya tu hona sa raha.. abi tu janab soa raha hon ga Gorha Gadha bech kar..

 _And with same messy hairs he moves to open the door.. wearing white tea shirt with casual trouser.. he just opens the door without asking.. A young lady was present in front of his door.. looking little hesitant.. wearing Green color Shalwar suit and covering her head with Dupata.. Abhijeet never see her before.._

Abhijeet (initiated first): Jee kahiya.. ?

Lady: Jee main.. main Kavita hoon.. (hesitant) darsal kal sham hi shift hui hon samna wala Flat mein..

Abhijeet : Ohhh acha.. tu kahaiya main ap ki kye maded kar sakta hon..

Lady (looking so hesitant): jee wo.. Darasal.. Darsal.. wo main

Abhijeet (understanding her hesitation so asked in very polite tone): Dakiya ap mujsa bol sakti hain.. (Lady looks at him, Abhijeet in smily tone) I m a CID Officer…

 _Lady who was looking at him.. Looks at the name plate of the Main door.. And then she looks at him back..Abhijeet realized that Lady already knows abt it…_

Abhijeet (again): Plz kahiya?

Lady (Still hesitant but tries to say): wo muja.. muja thora Shakar (Sugar) chaiya tha.. darsal abi mera pora saman

 _And before she could complete her sentence.. Abhijeet cuts her very politely as.._

Abhijeet: main aik minute aya.. _And he instantly moves and comes back after few seconds having one cup of Sugar in his hands.. He forward his hand towards her while asking…_ itna kafi hoga ya aur ?

Lady (cuts him instantly while grabbing that cup): Jee nai nai.. bas tea ka liya he chiya tha..

 _And she hears one cute voice from behind.. From her flat door step.. A 16 years old young girl was standing.. wearing her school uniform.. looking ready for her School.._

Girl: Dii kahan rah gayien.. muja late ho raha hai.. (and she looks towards Abhijeet)

 _Abhijeet and Kavita's Flates door were just in front of each other.._

Kavita (nodded to her): Aye rahi hoon Diviya.. (and she looks at Abhijeet) meri choti behan Diviya..

 _Abhijeet looks at her and Diviya smiles at him.. while Abhijeet too smiles at her back..Kavita again says Thanks to him and moves back to her Flat.. While Abhijeet too closes his door and comes back in his room.. he looks at himself in mirror when he was again going to comb his hairs.. he looks towards his very messy hairs and smiles.._

Abhijeet : kye khati hogi.. acha CID Officer hai.. _and he starts combing his hairs…_

 **FLASH BACK OVER….**

 _Both Friends prepared their dinner and after taking it in much Masti Mazak.. Daya left for his house and Abhijeet lies down on his bed to sleep… without knowing what coming next in his life.._

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

 _This is just a start.. how many readers want to read further I want to know.. only then I will continue it.. and it's not a long story.. I will complete it in next 3 to 4 chapters.. the real plot will reveal in next chapter.. if I continues it.. so if enough readers are there so I will continue it.. Otherwise no problem at all.. Thanks.._


	2. Chapter 2

**MOHABBAT YA ZARORAT** **?**

 _Two more days passes like this, in these two days Abhijeet and Kavita never comes in front of each other.. Abhijeet only saw Diviya sometimes, coming home and opening lock.. who just passes a smile to him.. nothing else.. Abhijeet was too busy in his daily routine.. sometimes Daya teases him abt Kavita like today…_

 _Abhijeet was working on his desk.. Daya enters inside the bureau and after getting morning wishes from his juniors he comes towards Abhijeet.. who was totally involved in his work.._

Daya: Good Morning Boss…

Abhijeet (still looking in files): Good Morning Daya..

Daya (tease): kye baat hai bae bara khoya khoya lag raha hain janab ka ab dost ki tarf aik pal dhakna ki bhi fursat nahin.. haan bae ab hum kon sa Shakar lana aya hain jo humara liya baga baga chala ayen ga..

Abhijeet (glares at him): Aik din wo bechari shakr lana aye gayi.. aur tu mera peecha he par gaya hai Daya.. us ka bad sa ab tak Dhaka tak nai main na usay..

Daya: ohh, yah tu bara Afsos ki baat hai pher..tabi itna ghum sum ho..

 _Abhijeet glares at him.. And Daya laughs at him but before he could say anything more.. ACP enters inside the bureau and everyone starts wishing him morning and became alert.. And Abhijeet took a reliving sigh.._

 _The life was going on routine wise.. Today was rainy day whole day.. Abhijeet came back at home early evening bcz of rainy day they can't investigate much abt the case .. So ACP asked everyone to go back home.. Abhijeet came back at home and after getting fresh he makes ADRAK wali tea for himself and then he just went into his balcony to enjoy tea with Rain.. so much hustle and bustle he can see on Road which was just in front of his building… suddenly his eyes noticed someone.. it was Kavita.. who was walking on the road, coming back home.. she was totally wet due to rain.. but still walking straight.. Though rain was there, but Abhijeet could sense the water drops on her face was not only rainy drops but something else was there too.. yes, she was crying.. Taking benefits of that rain.. she was crying.. Abhijeet stop taking tea sips.. he don't know but he was only seeing her.. Trying to confirm that she is actually crying or not? Soon she enters inside the building.. Abhijeet never did this before, but today he looks outside from Eye lock on his door.. Kavita comes at home, just presses door bell button.. After few seconds Diviya opens the door with really sad face.. Kavita just looks at her and hugs her.. Tears falls down from Diviya's eyes.. Abhijeet was shocked to see that.. And then after few more seconds both sisters completely enters inside their home and locked the door… Abhijeet came back in lounge area of his Flat with really sad face…_

Abhijeet (to himself): kuch tu bara hai.. warna dono he asa kyun ro rahi hain..? najana kye masla hai.. poch bhi nai sakta.. after all ksi ka zaati matter hai.. (taking sigh) jo bhi hai Bagwaan unki maded kara..

 _But whole night he could not stop himself to think abt them.. Next Morning, Abhijeet went Bureau late.. both comes infront of each other when Abhijeet was locking the door and Kavita also comes out from her flat.. both passes a small smile.._

Abhijeet: hello..

Kavita: Good Morning…

Abhijeet:Morning…

 _And kavita went from there…she was looking very quite and disturbed..when he came back at home in evening. She saw Kavita sitting in coffee shop, nearer to their housing society.. the road was blocked bcz of some heavy stuff.. someone was shifting in their building.. Abhijeet saw her, she was just starring her coffee mug and looking totally involved in her thoughts.. Abhijeet who can see her from road through window glass of that coffee shop…thinks for the moment and then after parking his car at road side he just enters inside the Coffee shop.. Coffee shop was full so after taking his coffee mug he went into Kavita's table..still she was totally unaware of his presence.._

Abhijeet: kye main yahen beth sakta hoon?

 _But he got no reply from her.. Abhijeet observes her tense expressions and then he lightly knocks on the table.. Kavita with great jerk looks at him.. she was afraid a bit.._

Abhijeet: I m sorry…really sorry..

Kavita : Abhijeet jee.. app.. (controlling her fear) wo bas achnak sa tu main zara.. (trying to be normal) app.. app yahen kasa..?

Abhijeet (Smiles): I m sorry.. actually bahr road block hai ksi ka saman shift ho raha hai shaid building main.. kafi dar wait karna ka bad socha coffee shop mein he beth jayon.. par Dhaka tu yahen tu totally full hai.. (kavita looks around, coffee shop was full) tu socha yahen beth jayon.. ager app ko problem na ho tu..

Kavita (trying to smile): jee.. jee why not..

 _Abhijeet Smiles and sat down.. silence was there.. after few seconds Abhijeet tries to initate.._

Abhijeet: App coffee nai pee rahien?

Kavita (looks at him): bas asa he Maan nahin hai.. yah tu Road block hona ki waja sa yahen time pass ka liya aye gayi.. socha Diviya ka ana tak yahen wait kar lon.. wo tu dosri aurh saa aya gi pher gher pa na dhak kar pershan ho jaya gi..

Abhijeet (nodded): hmm.. yah tu hai.. (After few seconds he asked) ap.. app aur diviya bas do he logon ko Dhaka hai main ab tak Ap ka gher..

 _Kavita looks at him.._

Abhijeet (instantly added): I m sorry.. ager ap ko acha nai laga.. maine tu bas asa he..

Kavita (calm tone): it's okay.. app na asa bhi kuch nai poch liya.. wasa bhi Parosiyon ko tu dhak kar he malom ho jata hai ka gher mein kitna log hain.. aur malom hona bhi chiya.. (Abhijeet did not say anything more, while Kavita continues after few seconds) hum do sisters he hain.. aur koi nai..

 _And she became quite.. Abhijeet looks at her, kavita was looking downward.. he can clearly noticed so many expressions and feelings behind these three words.. "AUR KOI NAI"… again silence were present between them.. Abhijeet looks outside with.._

Abhijeet: lagta nahin aj road jaldi clear hoga..

Kavita (looks at him): jee… asa he hai.. (After few seconds) wasa maine ap ka gher bhi kabhi ksi ko ata jata nai Dhaka kabhi..

Abhijeet (Smiles): koi hoga tu aya gaa na..

Kavita (instantly): I m.. m sorry.. mera wo matlab.. ap ko hurt karna

Abhijeet (Cuts her in smile): arrey nai kavita jee.. I m not hurt.. it's reality.. app na pocha tu maine bata diya.. darsal main Akala he insan hon apni life mein.. I mean family, Parivaar kuch bhi nai.. (Kavita feels sad) aik dost hai.. dost kye Bhai jasa hai.. wo aye jata hai kabi kabi.. wasa tu din bar sath he hota hain hum.. mera jasa CID Officer hai wo bhi.. (kavita smiles) baki life meri CID ki aurh he goomti hai.. CID sa gher aur gher sa CID… _he smiles.._

kavita: matlab.. Samaj Sewa ka kaam karta hain ap bas..

Abhijeet (laughs): haan kaha ja sakta hai.. wasa bhi kaam sa zyada sakoon milta hai kavita jee.. kssi ka liya kuch kar ka.. u know hum crime hona sa rok tu nai pata.. lakien jab ksi mujrim ko saza milti hai tu aik sakoon hota hai ka ksi ko shaid kuch sakoon da paya hain hum.. (kavita was starring him) victim ka gher walon ko kuch tu daa paya hain hum.. bas isi mein zindagii beet rahi hai tu aur kye chiya..

Kavita (unknowingly): aur Shadi.. (abhijeet looks at her, Kavita herself don't know why she asked such question from a stranger).. I mean… shadi ka bara mein kabhi nai socha app na..

 _Abhijeet became quite for few moments.. he don't knw what to answer her.. or he does not have any answer..?_

Abhijeet: shaid kabi waqt he nai mila.. yah socha hi nahin iss bara mein.. (he jerks his head) malom nahin..

Kavita (deep tone): zindagaii mein jab tak apna jasa insan na mila shadi karni bhi nai chiya…

Abhijeet (Smiles while taking coffee sip): lagta hai ap ko kafi experience hai shadi ka mamlat ka bare mein..

Kavita (sadly smiles): hoga hi.. shadi ho chuki hai meri..

 _Abhijeet looks at her in shock…Kavita smiles at him.._

Abhijeet (confused): lakien app na abi tu kaha ka ap aur diviya he hain bas..(in low tone) aur koi nai..

Kavita (straight): mera divorce ho gya tha 3 saal pehla hi…

Abhijeet (shocked): oh.. I m.. m very very sorry…

Kavita (continues): mera parents ki marzi ka khilaf shadi ki thi maine.. (Abhijeet looks at her, kavita was silent type of lady, who cannot open up so soon, but now she starts telling him so manythings abt her personal life.. like he want to share it with someone) uno na mera sa sara rishta naata tor diya.. maine apna college professor sa apni pasand sa shadi ki thi.. lakien pher shadi ka aik saal bad he halat bht bigarna laga.. wo insan mera sath sincere nahin tha.. aur ayesta ayesta us ki sachie mera samna ana lagi.. Sharab ka nasha mein gher ana marna peetna.. koi soch bhi nai sakta tha ka uss jasa aik Professor us ka yah roop bhi ho sakta hai.. (she remains quite for some moments and then continue it) Apni Maa aur behan ka kahna par chalna.. par sab saha maine.. kyun ka peecha ka sara rasta band kar ayi thi main kud par.. (Abhijeet was quietly listening to her) aik Aurat sab bardasht kar lati hai Abhijeet jee.. lakien uski wafadari aur izzat par laga illzam nahin.. (he looks at her) jab uski behan ka kahna par us na mujh par yah kah ka haath uthaya ka uska gher naa hona par main ksi aur ka sath.. _And she stops…Abhijeet looks away.. after few seconds she added in hurt tone.._ tu maine sara rishta naata khatm kar diya… bas yah cheez bardasht nai hui mujsa..nai kar payi main yah..

 _Silence was there for prolong time.. Abhijeet somehow asked in confusion.._

Abhijeet: kavita jee app yah sab mujsa kyun..

Kavita (looks at her): kyun ka muja app ki help chiya hai.. app aik Cid officer hain.. us naata app par barosa kar sakti hoon..

 _She was looking so broken…_

Abhijeet (confused): help..(more confused) kasi help?

Kavita (teary tone): jab wapis looti tu malom hua.. Maa Babu jee ka tu Dihant ho chukka hai.. (tears falls down from her eyes but she clears it instantly) aur meri chutki.. Diviya chacha jee ka gher rah rahi hai.. main seeda wahen chali gayi.. (sadly smile) wo muja kye panah data.. un par tu meri behan hi boj bani hui thi.. mera pas jo pasa tha maine un sa pehla apna liya aik room rent par liya..aur apni behan ko laa kar wahen chali gayi.. I m a lawyer.. (Abhijeet was shocked to hear that) par law ki parahie ka bad practice tak nai ki.. koi kaam nai mila.. bas aik coffee shop mein waitress ki job mil gayi evening time mein.. mera liya tab yah bhi bht tha.. in kuch saloon mein bht jobs dhakien aur kam kiya.. kasa tasa kar ka apni law ki practice pori ki aur ab jab muja apna liya koi kaam milna jaa raha tha tu mera Pati…

Abhijeet : Pati..?

Kavita (Clearing her eyes): I mean my ex husband.. wo pher sa mera rasta mein aye gaya.. apni nakam zindagii ka badla mujsa lana.. AP janta hain us na building ka owner sa yah kaha ka main aik..aik.. _and she stops.. Abhijeet comes in anger.. he could understand what he said abt her.._

Kavita (added): Muja Flat khali karna ko bola gaya hai foren.. notice ksi time bi aye jaya ga.. (Abhijeet shocked) main apni behan laa kar kahan jayon gi..? bari muskil sa muja flat mila tha Abhijeet jee.. meri aik baat nahin suni ksi na.. Abhijeet jee ager wo meri job ki jaga par chala gaya tu mera sab kuch khatm ho jaya ga.. mera itna saloon ki mehnat sab mittile mein mil jaya ga..muja mera pehla case milna sa pehla he sab khatm ho jaya ga.. sab.. ap tu Police wala haina.. kye meri help nai kar sakta..

Abhijeet (officer tone): kasi help chiya hai app ko? Wo ap ko pershan karta hai.. ap complain kara sakti hain us ka khilaf..

Kavita: wo kal bhi aya tha mujsa milna.. building ka bahr.. dhamka ka gaya hai wo muja…

Abhijeet: kye chata hai wo?

Kavita: us sa wapis shadi kar lon.. usa pasa don warna.. warna wo meri izzat ki dachiya ura daga..

Abhijeet (comes in anger): Asa kasa dachiya urra daga wo..

 _Tears again appears in kavita's eyes..she looks at him.._

Kavita: do roz sochna ka bad.. bari himmat juta kar app sa baat kar payi hoon mein Abhijeet jee.. aur yah bhi Diviya ka kahna par.. ager aj bhi app mera samna nai ata kud sa tu main tu shaid kabi app ka pas aye kar baat nai kar pati.. najana ap mera par vishwas bhi kar paa raha hon gaa yah nahin… par main majbor hoon.. apna tak sab sah sakti hoon. Par ager meri waja sa meri behan ki zindagii pa koi asar para.. tu yah nai sah sakti.. main ab khamosh nai rah sakti…

Abhijeet (confident tone): vishwas tu ap na bhi aik ajnabi par kiya haina Kavita jee.. yun aik pal mein apni sari zindagii ki kitab khol di aik ajnabi ka samna.. (kavita looks at him) aik cid officer hua tu kye hua.. aik cid officer bhi acha yah bura insan tu ho sakta hai.. lakein app na mujh par vishwas kiya.. ap fikar mat kijiya mujsa jo ban para main karon ga.. official complain ko laa kar main app ki duvida smaj sakta hoon..(kavita looks downward) mujsa jo ban para ga main karon ga ap ka liya.. kam sa kam itna tu kah sakta hoon ka ap ka ex husband ap ko pershan nai kara ga mujsa aik bar milna ka bad..

 _kavita looks at him with hope.. Abhijeet nodded and then he looks outside and found road clear.._

abhijeet: lijiya road bhi clear ho gaya..

kavita (instantly stood up): Diviya aye chuki hogi.. intazar kar rahi hogi mera.. main chalti hoon.. ( _Abhijeet nodded, and Kavita went from there but after few seconds she came back and says)_ abhijeet jee… (Abhijeet looks at her) thank you… najana kyun app sa pehli mulaqat ka bad he smaj gayi thi ka ap galat insan ho hi nahin sakta…

Abhijeet (Smiles): lawyer jo hain.. ap sa behtar kon smaj sakta hai…

 _He lighted the moment.. kavita smiles somehow.. still she was looking in so much tension and then she left completely… Abhijeet was still sitting there and thinking abt all these.. how half an hour before he was totally unaware abt this lady.. and how suddenly she opens up.. he was feeling strange.. somehow he admires the lady as well.. how she is facing her life alone but still looking strong.. Hiding so manythings behind her strong behavior.. bcz she have to fight.. fight with the situation.. today he really feels a women is much more stronger then a man…he stood up with all these strange and unknown feelings and walks towards his home leaving his car parked there.. where a new scene was waiting for him…_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

IF U GUYS WILL NOT LIKE IT.. I WILL STOP IT HERE.. OKAY GUYS..? SO I NEED UR TRUE FEEDBACK.. THANKS..


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** DUE TO LESS RESPONSE I M WARRPING THIS STORY SOMEHOW.. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED.._

 **MOHABBAT YA ZARORAT** **?**

 _Someone holding hand of Kavita tightly and dragging her..while kavita was screaming badly.. Now peoples too starts gathering around.._

Kavita (harshly): choro mera hath, dhako tamasha mat karo yahen.. sab dhak raha hain..

Man (still holding her hand): dhakna daa.. tuja tu ajj main apna sath laa kar jayon ga.. Chal.. _And he push her.._

One man (moves forward): hey kon hai tun.. kyun iss aurat ka hath asa pakar rakha hai.. kahan laa kar jaa raha hai.. chor hath inn ka..

Man (turns towards him): hey hat peecha.. (Shouts) haat.. (a bad smell was coming out from his mouth, telling everyone that he is drunk) Patni hai meri.. sath laa kar jaa raha hon.. tu kon hota hai muja rokna wala..? (other man moves behind, while Man who was kavita's ex husband looks at her and again drags her with him) tu chal mera sath.. khari kye hai…

Peoples (Starts moving): chalu chalu yah pati patni ka apsi mamla hai..

Kavita (still struggling): choro muja.. nai hon main tumari Patni ab.. smjahta kyun nai.. kyun meri zindagii ka peecha para ho.. ab tu jaan choro meri…

Man (shouts): dhak.. seedha seedha chal mera sath.. nai tu aj tu tuja laa kar jayon ga he jayon ga.. _and he drags her hardly.. kavita screams and jerks her hand with force and frees her hand and screams at him.._

Kavita: nai jayon gi tumara sath.. kabhi nahin.. hota kon ho tum mera sath asa karna wala.. dafa ho jayo yahen sa..meri life saa..

Man (turns towards him and slaps her hardly): teri itni himmat… _and he again rise his hand to slap her again but someone holds his hand in between.. he looks towards the person who was looking at him with great anger in his eyes and face.. Kavita looks at him…_

Kavita (Whispering tone): Abhijeet jee apppp…. _Abhijeet looks at her, so much embarrassment, fear and ashamed expressions were present on her face while seeing Abhijeet… she hides her eyes and tears falls down from her eyes.. Abhijeet looks at back towards that Man, still holding his hand tightly…_

Man (angry): hey kon hai bay tu? (looking at Kavita with great anger) acha.. tu Aashiq bana rakha hai.. isi liya mera sath chalna ko tyar nai ha tu… pehla tu bara pyaar, pyaar kiya karti thi… (looking at Abhijeet) aur tu.. chor mera hath.. aik para gii na meri tu sara ishaq ka boot nikal jaya gaa tera.. yah Aurat (looks at Kavita for a while and added with hate tone) yah kssi ki nai ho sakti.. yah meri naa ho saki, tuja bhi gehar rahi hai aur istehmal kara gi mera jasa aur pher penak dagi.. Gatiya aurat hai yah.. gatiya…

 _Abhijeet left his hand, Person smiles and next moment his face turns on other side with a tight and hard slap of Abhijeet… Kavita looks at him, peoples were looking at him with great shock.. Person looks at him with great anger and tries to hit him.. but Abhijeet holds his hand and again slaps him hardly.. Alchohal effects was still on him.. minimum but still he was not in complete active mood so he falls down on floor with second hard slap of Abhijeet… Abhijeet bends down and pulls him up after grabbing his collar tightly.._

Abhijeet (jerking him): Abi bhi Aqal tikhana nai ayi naa teri tu Hawalat ka darshan karata hoon tera.. Sara ishaq aur Pati Adhikar nikal jaya gaa tera…

Kavita (Afraid): nai.. (Instantly) nahi Abhijeet jee…

Abhijeet (looks at her and then turns towards Man): dhak.. (looking into his eyes) Kavita jee ab teri Patni nai han.. (looking towards all other peoples) yah shaks Iss aurat ka Pati nai hai… (Everyone shocked to hear that) aur ap log isski baat sun ka yahen sa jaa raha tha..? chaya pher yah inn ka sath kuch bhi karta.. (everyone starts looking downward) yahi tu masla hai humari society ka.. issi waja saa tu Aurton ka sath hona wala hathiyachar ruk nahin raha.. (looking towards that man) aur tum.. aj tu chor raha hon akhri warning daa kar.. warna tuja batata acha sa ka kon hoon main.. (leaving him with jerk) Senior inspector Abhijeet.. CID MUMBAI.. (person shocked to hear that) aur meri building mein rahna wala har banda ki khaber rahti hai muja.. (comes close to that person) ager ajj ka bad muja kavita jee ka ass pass bhi dikha na tu.. tu pher ksi ko dikha ga nai isska bad.. (Person starts looking downward) do akali larkiyan dhak kar una blackmail kar raha hai.. beta tera pa tu itna sara section lagen ga na, ka sari umer jail ki salakon ka peecha sa nikalna ka liya tarsa gaa..

Person (Starts mumbling due to scare): mah.. mahfi.. da.. do.. sahib.. (folding his both hands) ayenda nai..

Abhijeet (pointing finger towards him): ayenda ka bara mein sochna bhi mat.. kyun ka uska bad tu sochna ka bhi moka nai mila ga tuja.. ab aik second bhi ruka bagar yahen sa nikal.. warna.. _and within seconds Person looks at kavita, folded his hands and runs out from there.. Abhijeet looks towards all others who too starts moving now.. and then he turns towards Kavita.. who was still hiding her eyes from everyone.._

Abhijeet (in really soft tone): Kavita jee.. app

 _And Kavita just runs towards her home with so many tears.. Abhijeet became quite.. he can understand her mental condition.. Kavita enters in her home and falls down on her lounge sofa and starts crying loudly.. she was really crying badly and feeling like to left that place and these peoples right now.. who now knows everything abt her.. he remembers when she was coming back at her home now.. Peoples already started to talk abt her as.._

" _Aye, Pata nai kasi larki hai.. dikhna mein tu seedhi sadhi dikhti hain dono behna, par najana kye kye mamla hain inka.. ajj aik sharabi aya asa isska peecha.. kal najana kon kon aya ga.."_

" _ajj tak koi sharabi asa nai aya tha humari society mein halla karna.. shareefon ka area hai yah tu.."_

" _hey bagwaan najana aga kye kye hoga.."_

 _Each and every word was echoing in kavita's ears.. and more and more tears were rolling down from her eyes.. she was screaming now due to this pain and embarrassment.._

Kavita (crying badly): sari izzat.. sari izzat mittie main mil gayi ajj… ab main yahen bhi rahna lyke nahin rahi.. ab kye hoga..ab kye hoga… Abhijeet jee.. un sa bhi nazren tak milana lyke nahin rahi.. kye sochta hon ga wo mera bara mein.. kasa shaks.. shaks mera pati.. aur main.. main una ab bhi rokti rahi usay police ka hawala karna sa.. kye sochta hon ga wo mera bara mein.. (crying harshly) par kasa smjyon.. police main naam nai likwa sakti apna.. yah log pher kuch boolna nai data.. aur hum do akali larkiyan hain.. yah sab huma jeena nai danga pher.. uska gher wala muja roz.. roz zaleel Karen ga yahen aye kar aur main kis kis ko jawab dongi..? kis kis ko…? (and she clears her tears harshly) ab tu yah society wala bhi nai rahna daga muja.. sab kud hi bolen ga jaana ko.. kahan laa kar jayon gi Apni behan ko main..? asa yah wasa rahna lyke tu rahay nahin hum… _and she starts crying badly…when Someone opens home door, it was Diviya.. who looks at her sister crying badly.. she runs towards her while removing her school bag.._

Diviya (holding her sisters hands): Dii.. (looking really worried and tense) dii kye hua.. app asa kyun ro rahi ho.. aur bahr yah log.. yah kye baten kar raha hain taran taran ki.. muja kuch smaj he nai aya.. main tu bagti hui app ka pas ayi.. (kavita crying badly) dii bolo naa kye hua… bolo naa di… (and she stops in fear) dii kye.. kye.. jee.. jeeju. Kahin wo yahen tu nai aya tha?

 _Kavita looks at her in tears and somehow nodded.._

Diviya (stood up in fear): dii ab kye hoga… ab kye hoga..? ab hum yahen.. hum yahen bhi nahi rah payen ga kye.. (Kavita was saying nothing) dii yah log bhi huma tana da daa kar nikal danga kye pechli colony walon ka jasa…? (Kavita looks at her in shock n pain) dii kye ab huma yahen sa bhi jana hoga.. par hum jayen ga kahan? (tears falls down from her eyes and she sat down on floor, and said in so much helplessness) kab tak asa bagta rahen ga hum dii.. akhir humara liya iss zameen par koi jaga kyun nahin… iss sa tu acha hai hum yah city he chor dan.. (kavita holds her forehead) kahin asi jaga chala jayen jahen huma koi janta he na ho.. (looks towards her sister) chor do apna kaam ka peecha dii.. hum kuch bhi kaam kar ka zinda rah langa.. main parhai nai karon gi…kuch bhi kam kar longi jeena ka liya.. par hum yah shehar (City) chor dan ga ab… yah roz roz ki ruswaie bardasht nai hoti.. yun roz roz khuaf mein jeena… nai hota abi bardasht.. _kavita looks at her and diviya starts crying…_ ab pher yah sab log gher sa bahr nikalna bhi mohal kar dan ga humara.. hum kahen jayen gaa… kahan?

 _Abhijeet who was listening to them from door step speaks up.._

Abhijeet (Determine tone): kahin nahin…

 _Both kavita and Diviya looks at him in shock and stood up…in hurry Diviya forget to lock the main door.. Kavita turns her face on other side…Abhijeet looks at her and then turns towards Diviya who was sobbing and trying to hide her tears from Abhijeet with down head.. Abhijeet comes close to her and places his hand on her forehead.. Diviya looks at him with full of teary eyes…_

Abhijeet (removes her tears): nai beta.. nahin.. (more tears falls down from her eyes) main hoon naa.. ab wo shaks app ko yah app ki dii ko kabhi pershan nai kara ga.. maine usa acha sbak sikhya hai…

 _Diviya looks at Kavita and then turns towards Abhijeet..._

Diviya (in tears) : par ab hum yahen kasa rahen ga.. humari.. koi.. koi izzat nahin rahi..

Abhijeet : kyun..? app na kye kiya hai jo koi izzat nahin rahi app ki.. ? ('diviya starts looking downward) app ka yah app ki dii ka tu koi kasoor he nahin iss sab mein.. (looking at kavita from corner of his eyes) siwaya isska ka app yah sab chup chap bardasht kar raha ho.. (Both looks at him, while Abhijeet attention was diviya) Haan beta.. jab tak zulam ko bardasht karo ga wo ap ki aurh barta he jaya ga.. (understanding tone) Main manta hon ap ki kuch majboriyan han.. par jis had tak kar sakta ho kyun chup raho..? (he stays quite for few moments) main society ka head sa baat karon ga.. koi notice nai aya ga app ko.. I make sure abt it.. aur yah log.. yah log kuch din baat he Karen ga na beta.. isska bad kye hoga? Sab bhool jayen ga..par ab asa himmat haar jayo ga aur bagna ka socho ga tu kasa chala ga? yun tu yah duniya ap ko kabhi jeena nai dagi.. u have to be brave..

Diviya : lakien

Abhijeet (Smiles assuringly) lakien wakien kuch nai.. yah sab baten.. ap ka sochna ki baaten nai hain abi.. abi app bht choti ho.. hmm.. (with concern n luv tone) app ka smjna ki baat sirf itni hai ka haalat jasa bhi hon unka muqabla karna seekhna chiya.. un sa bagna nahin.. aur khas kar jab ap kud he apna halaton sa muqabla karna wala hon tab.. tab tu aur bhi zyada hosla aur bahaduri dikhna parti hai… (Sad but a small smile appears on Diviya's face)..

Diviya (unintentionally): ajj sa pehla itna bhi bolna wala koi nai tha huma..

 _So many feelings jerk him badly after hearing this from a little girl…he feels so many deep feelings n pain hidden inside this single sentence.._

Diviya (Added): app nai janta app ki itni si baat sa bhi kitna hosla hua hai muja..

Abhijeet (Smiles): tu bas pher.. (patting on her head) darna nahin.. yah smja kar ka.. aik.. aik bara bhai hai app ka sath..(Diviya looks at him with shock) jo asa logon ko ap ka pas bhi nai batkana daga..

Diviya (With so much deep tone): bhai..?

 _Kavita looks at them…_

Abhijeet (patted on her head): haan.. bhai… abi ander jayo aur change kar ka khana lagyo.. kud bhi kahyo aur apni dii ko bhi khilayo…aur sari tension apni dii aur bara bhai par chor do.. hum haina..ap ko pershan hona ki aur khas kar yah rona ki bilkul bhi zarorat nahin… okay..abi sirf apni study aur carrier par dehan dana hai ap ko?

 _Diviya nodded and left after looking towards her sister.. who smiles somehow towards her… still he was hiding her eyes from Abhijeet.. whose focus was now her.._

Abhijeet (after few seconds silence, in calm tone): Ap ko sharminda hona ki koi zarorat nahin.. ap na kuch galat nahin kiya hai..

Kavita (Still looking towards floor): main nahin chati thi ka kam sa kam ab yahen koi tamasha ho.. hum yahen tu izzat sa rah pata…

Abhijeet (little angrily): kuch nai hua ap ki izzat ko.. (Kavita looks at him, Abhijeet turns little soft) yah ap ki soch hai isska siwa aur kuch nahin.. aur issi soch mein ap us bechi Diviya ko bhi pershan kar rahi hain.. main tu ap ko bara hosla wala smjhta tha Kavita jee.. par ap tu meri soch sa para niklien… kye ho gaya..haan.. kye ho gaya jo yah society wala kuch din thori baten kar langa tu..? kuch din bad sab bhool jayen ga.. sab.. sab ki lives mein apna bht sara masla masyal hota hain Kavita jee.. har koi app par nazer rakha tu nai naa beth sakta.. aur pher app jahan jayen gi koi na koi masla tu ap ka aurh aye ga he.. tu kye pher app har jaga sa yuhein bagti rahen gi? Kab tak bagen gi? Haan…? Yah kabi hosla saa jeena bhi seekhen gi..? app na muja nai batya ka ap pechli colony sa kyun ayien yahen..(kavita starts looking away) par ab jab mein janta hon tu itna zaror kahon ga ka app na galat kiya.. aur ab pher sa iss jaga ko chorna ka soch kar bhi galat he Karen gi.. Infect yah galat fasila karti rahen gi jab tak app hosla aur himmat nai dikayen gi.. _he said in one breath.. But stops when kavita looks at him with teary eyes…Abhijeet realized that he said more.._

Kavita (stood up n said in fast tone): Hosila.. aur Himmat.. yah sab bhat asan hai kahna ap Mardon ka liya.. (Abhijeet shocked) app mardon ki life main aur hum Auraton ki life mein bht antar hai Abhijee jii.. App nai smaj sakta.. nai smaj sakta app.. (asked in tears) kitna hosila aur kitni Himmat dhakti mein.. haan..? aur kab tak.. jab wo roz sharab ka nasha mein muja marta peeta tha tab chup rahi mein.. rok ka bhi Dhaka par kuch fark nai para.. Hosila aur himmat hi kar ka wahen sa nikli thi.. pher apna peecha koi sahara na dhak kar aur ulta apni behan ko apna sahara wala dhak kar bhi himmat hi ki thi maine.. itna saal.. hosila ki bina par he jaga jaga kaam kiya.. malom hai kasa kasa log mila har jaga..? par hosila he tha wo mera sab jaga sa nikli mein.. logon ka taana.. sawaal aur taran taran ki baten sab saha.. apni behan ka liya.. apni practice pori ki aur aj yahen tak ponchi jahen ab bhi sirf aik umeed hi hai mera pas..ka koi kam izzat sa kar payon gi..ab kuch sunana nai para ga.. aur pher ab yah sab.. (She sat down on sofa with thund and holds her forehead) kitna hosila karon..? (tired tone) thak chuki hon mein.. ab aur nai.. app nai smaj sakta abhijeet jee.. yah khauf mein jeena.. logon ka taana jahlna aur apna ass pass koi sahara naa pana app nai smaj sakta ka yah sab sahna kye hota hai.. app na yah sab kabi nai saha.. kabi nai Dhaka.. app sirf bol sakta hain.. par smaj nai sakta… _and she became quite.. she does not realize how much and what she said to that person who was now no more stranger for her but still an unknown person.. A strange smile was present on Abhijeet's face.. who did not said anything but moves back silently and when he closes the door after coming outside, Kavita looks towards the door and realized Abhijeet left.. now she realized that she said so much to Abhijeet.. she show her all frustration on him.. who was saying whatever but for her goodness only.. nothing else.. and now leaving Abhijeet with quietness hurts her more…_

 _Abhijeet found so many society peoples present there, means overhearing their conversation.. Abhijeet really nodded his head in disappointment and looks towards all.._

Abhijeet: ajj pata chala muja ka main kasi society main rahta hoon.. abi tak main iss society ko bht acha smaj raha tha..

 _Peoples starts looking here n there and starts moving from there..but with so many grumblings.._

 _Abhijeet enters inside the house and removes his coat first and then after removing his shoes he went to change his dress.. After taking long shower he came back in lounge and then went into kitchen to fetch some water for himself.. he sat down on lounge sofa after attaching his head with head rest and closing his eyes.. he remembers kavita's words.._

" **App Nai Smaj Sakta Abhijeet Jee.. Yah Khauf Mein Jeena.. Logon Ka Taana Jahlna Aur Apna Ass Pass Koi Sahara Naa Pana App Nai Smaj Sakta ka yah sab sahna kye hota hai.. App Na Yah Sab Kabi Nai Saha.. Kabi Nai Dhaka.. App Sirf Bol Sakta Hain.. Par Smaj Nai Sakta…"**

 _A sad but really meaningful smile appear on Abhijeet's face.. a strange smile having so many meanings.. he opens his eyes, seeing towards celling on his lounge…_

Abhijeet (to himself): dhaka hai kavita jee.. isi liya ap ko yah sab smajana chata hoon.. iss akalapan, khauf ko bht kareeb sa Dhaka hai maine.. aur nai chata ka koi aur iss main jeeya.. koi bhi…(almost whispering tone) koieee bhi…

 _His eyes starts showing blank expressions.. while his mind was in same arome which he feels when he lost his memory.. his mother.. his identity.. his job.. everything.. only darkness was present everywhere in his life.. what did not he faced? Even till now he is bearing so many things because of his memory problem.. Taunts, disbelief and loneliness.. so many times his own colleagues did not believe him and sent him in same aroma and life where he was all alone after losing his memory.. so in that way till now he is bearing and facing so many things.. he closes his eyes and jerks his head to take out himself from that aroma.. which only gives pain.. nothing else any time.. he stood up and went to his room to take some rest…_

 _When he opens his eyes he feels little fresh after taking nap.. he stood up and after washing his face he checks his cell phone.. so many miss calls from Daya was present.. and then a message was there.._

Daya's message: boss main nikal raha hoon mission ka liya.. sorry kaha tha par mil nai saka.. call kar raha hon par shaid tum soa raha ho.. ACP sahab na direct nikalna ko bol diya tu milna nai aye saka.. kuch dino tak baat nahin ho paya gii.. par pher main tuma kud call karon gaa.. apna bht sara khyal rakna.. jald milen ga.. bye.. and yah will miss u so much…

Abhijeet : miss u too…

 _His heart pinches a bit.. he always feels little scare whenever Daya went for any kind of mission.. either its dangerous or not.. he always feel a fear that might be they will met again or not..? Always whenever Daya went away he feels some "APNA" is moving far from him.. and he can never change his feelings abt it.. he feels bit sad.. and comes out from his room to make some food for himself.. he was abt to move in kitchen when he heard his mobile phone ringing.. it was ACP call.._

Abhijeet (attends the call): jee sir..

ACP (angry tone): Abhijeet abi ka abi bureau ayo.. foren..

 _and call cut.. Abhijeet feels strange..he feels some tension but after changing his dress he went out for bureau.. he needs to went at coffee shop, where his car was parked.. through out the way he heard so manythings like peoples talking abt him and kavita as.._

People: yah Abhijeet babu kasa janta hain sab kavita jee ka bara mein?

another one: bae parosi hain.. janta he hon ga..

 _he was passing out when he heard something which make him stop at that place.._

voice: Akala hum, akala tum.. _and peoples starts laughing.. Abhijeet turns towards him and all became stops..Abhijeet really feels great anger towards all.. but controls himself well.. bcz he knows well that saying a single word to them can create more clutter for Kavita and her sister..so he left for bureau.. where one more unexpected issue was waiting for him.. he enters inside the bureau where ACP was present inside his cabin and few others in main hall.. all looks at him but says nothing, Abhijeet silently enters inside the cabin and asked.._

Abhijeet (feeling tension in whole environment): sir kye baat hai ap na itni jaldi main bulaya muja..

ACP (stood up placing file hardly on table which was in his hands): jaldi mein.. tu aur kasa bulayon gaa haan? jab tum apni izzat ka janaza nikalna par tula hua ho tu jaldi mein hi bulayon gaa na tuma..wo bhi asa samay par..

Abhijeet (Confused): sir yah ap kasi baten.. maine kye kiya hai?

ACP (Shouts): kye kiya hai? (all others too starts looking at them in tension) yah kye chal raha hai tumari society main.. kye hangama khara kar raka hai tum na wahen? tumara aur uss larki ka ISHQ ka kisay gaa rahi hai tumari pori society.. (Abhijeet head down) wo bhi asa waqt par jab main tumara naam Future ACP ka liya daa raha hon.. janta nahi ho kye tum..? iss samay tum par inquiry ki pori nazer hogi.. aur tum asa Samaj sawak kaam kar raha ho? jab tuma samabl kar rahna chiya..

Abhijeet: sir maine asa kuch bhi nai kiya.. wo bechari do akali larkiya mera samna wala flat mein aye kar rahi hain.. ager una meri maded ki zarorat hai tu main kasa peecha rah sakta hoon.. mera farz banta hai..

ACP (cuts him in anger): Farz..? (Abhijeet looks at him) kasa faraz.. Asaa? malom hai inquiry walon ka aik banda tum par report bana ka liya tumari society gaya aj.. aur wahen kasi kasi baten sun kar aya hai wo? (Abhijeet shocked) abi tu wo mera janana wala tha tu us na muja call kar di.. tuma janta tha tu yah sab bata diya us na muja.. warna kye hota? haan? sara ACP banana ka tumara khawab khawab he rah jata Abhijeet...akher asa hua kye jo yah sab ho raha hai wahen?

 _Abhijeet can understand ACP anger.. he tell him everything in detail.. ACP anger downs a bit.._

ACP: usay police complain karna chiya thi..

Abhijeet: lakien sir uski aik waja sa main bata chukka hona ap ko.. wo darti hain..

ACP: dhako Abhijeet.. hum jab baki sab ko yahi mashwara data hain tu pher una kyun nai? (Abhijeet quite) sabi aurton ki izzat aik si hoti haina.. (Abhijeet head down) lakien sahi rasta yahi hai ka wo police main jaa kar in jasa apradiyon ka khilaf complain Karen.. kavita jee tumari neighbor hain tu unka koi alag rules nai ho skata.. ager wo asa kartien aur pher tum unka liya kuch karta tu yah mamla aur taran sa Dhaka jata.. par ab.. ab tu sab kuch aur he rishta bana raha hain tumara aur kavita jee ka bech.. uska kye?

Abhijeet: sir logon ko tu koi nai rok sakta..

ACP (angry): exactly.. aur yah baat tumara zehan mein nai ayi.. (after few second he calms down himself) look Abhijeet.. jo ho gaya so ho gaya.. ab iss saa aga tum kuch aur nai karo ga.. kuch asa.. jis sa tumara liya aur muskilen khari hoon..

Abhijeet (looks at him with firm tone): I know sir app ko meri fikar hai..ap muja CID ka ACP banata dhakna chata hain kud ka bad.. par sir, main kuch galat nai kar raha.. iss galat SAMAJ ki taran ager CID ka heads aur inquiry officers ki bhi galat he soch hai tu muja nai banana asa idara ka future ACP.. (ACP shocked) meri izzat aur uska Maan apni jaga mehfoz hai ab bhi.. aur ager una yah nazer nai ata tu main kuch nai kar sakta.. par main un akali aur besahara larkiyon ka sath nai chor sakta.. jina main abi abi jeena ki umeed dila kar aya hoon..

 _and he turns to move out, where he found Tarika standing outside the ACP cabin, hearing everything.. he just gave a glance to all and left the bureau with same attitude..._

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE..._**

 _THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW.. I M WAITING.._


	4. last part

**MOHABBAT YA ZARORAT ?**

 _Tarika left the place after placing file on ACP table, which she came to present it infront of him.. while ACP came out from his cabin in anger…_

ACP: smajta nai hai yah larka.. Galat kahan kah raha hon isay.. par ksi waqt samabl kar chalna parta hai yah baat smaj mein nai ati isay.. Daya hota tu smjhata isay.. ab wo bhi nai hai tu kon smjaya gaa isay..

Freddy (Comes to him): Sir Abhijeet sir kafi gusa mein gaya hain.. muja nai lagta iss waqt wo kssi ki bhi suna ga.. society walon ki waja sa kafi demag garam hai unka..

ACP (looks at him): nahin suna ga Tu apna hi kuch khoya gaa Freddy..ksi ka kuch nai bigara ga.. aur usay kye lagta hai ager yah baat bara gi tu jis ka liya yah sab kar raha hai uski izzat mein bht barhaie aya gi.. (freddy looks sad) aur jab tak yah baat iski smaj mein aya gi naa tab tak pani sar sa guzar chukka hoga.. _Saying so he came back in his cabin.. while Freddy really feels helpless..all exchange a look like what to do…_

Freddy (came back to his desk): galat tu Abhijeet sir bhi nai hain.. par yah society wala ksi ki achaie thora he dhakta hain.. bas laga rahen ga kuch gossip dondna..

Sachin: ACP sir ka gusa bhi jayaz hai Freddy.. inquiry wala bhi tu society walon sa kam nahin.. wo bhi reject karna ka bas moka dondh raha honga.. aur Abhijeet sir ka case mein tu bht bari baat unka hath lagi hai.. character par ungli uthna matlab smjta ho.. wo tu seeda aik he baat bolen ga ka ksi ki Patni par nazer.. _and he became quite and then added after a while.._ kye ka kye bana ka present kar danga.. kon hoga sahi aur galat dhakna wala.. bas reject kar danga kuch bhi bol kar..aur wo DCP chitrole us tak baat ponchi tu matlab sab THE END… ACP sir kasa pershan naa hon..

 _Here, Abhijeet came back at home.. after parking his car he just enters inside his building area where peoples were looking at him with strange eyes.. he looks towards all with great anger in his eyes.. but said nothing and went towards his flat.. he came out from lift and saw, someone was talking with Kavita in loud voice.._

Man: Dakiya yah legal notice nahin hai abi.. lakien behtar yahi hai ka app yah gher khali kar dan..

Kavita: dakiya. Main yah nahin kar sakti.. aur itna short notice par tu bilkul bhi nahin…

Abhijeet (Comes out): kye ho raha hai yah…?

 _Kavita looks at him.. but Abhijeet was looking towards that man.. who looks at him and said.._

Man: Abhijeet sir app..? dakiya yah kavita jee hain.. Society main discipline kharab karna ki base par ina notice diya jaa raha hai..

 _Abhijeet looks at her, kavita was looking so worried.. Abhijeet takes that man a side…and then came back after some moments.._

Man (to kavita): I m sorry kavita jee.. huma malom nahin tha ka app kud aik lawyer hain aur wo shaks ap ko zati dushmani ki bina par pershan aur badnam kar raha hai.. Abhijeet sir na muja sari baat smjha di hai.. ap plz pershan mat hoyia main sara mamla sambal longa.. ap ko takleef dana ka liya mahfi chata hoon..

Kavita (Confused): jee.. ap yah achanak sa

Man: choriya naa . ab Abhijeet sir na guaranty da di hai tu baat he khatam ho gayi naa kavita jee.. acha ab hum chalta hain.. mahf kija gaa.. Namsta.. _and he went away… Kavita still looking in shock state.. she looks at Abhijeet who was standing there after folding his both hands on his chest…he just gave her a look and a small smile..and before kavita could say anything he went inside his home after closing the door behind.. Kavita felt really bad abt her behavior.. she went inside where Diviya was standing with really happy face… she runs towards her and hugs her with great happiness.._

Diviya: yah didi ab humari sari tension dor ho gayi.. Abhijeet bhai kitna acha haina.. jitna hum na socha tha uss sa bhi zyada kahi guna acha… ajj ka dor main asa koi karta hai kye ksi ka liya.. par dhako uno na humari itni bari tension dor kar di.. sahi khata han wo ab kuch he time mein sab log bhi bhool jayen ga issay.. aur humari life pher sa routine par aye jaya gi.. infect shaid life mein pehli bar he routine par aya gi.. (she separated from that hug and looks towards her sister) dii.. shaid wo humari pershani aur zindagii ko hum sa zyada acha sa smjata han dii. tabi tu itni asani sa sab deal kar liya..

 _Kavita looks at her and smiles somehow.._

Kavita : diviya main kuch kahna ko bana don? (places her hand on her cheek) ab tu kuch khaya gi naa meri guriya..?

Diviya (nodded smilingly): haan dii.. aur plz jo bhi bana rahi hona.. Abhijeet bhai ka liya bhi banana.. uno na humari itni help ki naa.. main una Thanks bolna chati hoon… _and she left…_

 _Kavita made kitchri for dinner .. while making she was only thinking abt Abhijeet….how this strange person comes in her life.. how in small amount of time he became part of their lives.._

Kavita: sahi kahti hai Diviya.. shaid Abhijeet jee humari life ko hum sa behtar smajta hain.. aur yah wohi shaks smaj sakta hai jis naa kud yah sab mehsos kiya ho.. (feeling really sad) aur anjana mein maine una kitna kuch bol diya.. janti he kye hoon main unki life ka bara mein…wo bhi tu akala hain kitna kuch Dhaka hoga uno na apni life mein bhi.. aur maine kye kye bol diya..(guilty) apni sari frustration un par nikal di.. kitna galat kiya maine.. Diviya una Thanks bolna chati hai.. par muja.. muja tu Sorry bolna chiya…

 _She decided that after making Kitchri.. she herself went towards Abhijeet and will talk with him.._

 _Here on other side Abhijeet sitting on sofa and thinking abt ACP.. what he just said to him and how he behaved with him..he remembers how ACP personally guide him few days back.. when he came to know abt inquiry.. how he tells him that be very careful in each and every matter of his life.. and now all this is actually making him worried.. and he is only thinking abt Abhijeet carrier and he is not wrong as well.. Abhijeet holds his forehead, which showing his wordiness.. When kavita rings the bell and Abhijeet opens the door and became surprised to see her there…_

Abhijeet: kavita jee app..?

Kavita (hesitant): kye main ander aye sakti hoon..?

Abhijeet (moving aside): aiya naa.. aiya plz..

Kavita: shukriya (kavita moves in and looking towards the house) app.. app na khana kah tu nai liya.. (giving him bowl) main app ka liya kichri bana ka lie thi…

Abhijeet (taking it with smile): Aree app kyun laa ayien.. main kuch bana lata.. (placing that bowl on table) actually ajj mera dost ka sath plan tha bahr jaa kar khana khana ka..usa mission par jana tha tu socha thora time sath mein spend kar langa.. par usa pehla he jana par gaya tu.. (looking sad) pher socha ka rahna he doon.. tu kuch banaya nai apna liya bhi.. (Realizing) are app khari kyun hain.. bethiya naa.. main abi aya.. (and he went inside the kitchen and then came back with soft drink and offered it to kavita..) diviya kasi hai..? I hope wo thora betar feel kar rahi ho ab..

Kavita (taking sip): jee.. khafi kush hai ab wo..usa jana nai para ga kahen aur iss liya relaxed hai..

Abhijeet (feels happy): that's great.. usa kush he rahna chiya.. muskurati hui he achi lagti hai wo..

Kavita (Smiles): yah sab app ki waja sa hai Abhijeet jee.. (Abhijeet looks at her) warna maine tu usa shaid ansoo he diya hain..

Abhijeet: app na usay aur bhi bht kuch diya hai kavita jee.. lakien jab ap kud ko hosila nai daa payen gi tu uss main bhi hosila ki kami he payen gi..

Kavita: app teak kah raha hain.. aur din main bhi teak he kah raha tha.. par maine kitna ulta seeda kah diya app ko.. (Abhijeet smiles, not looking at her) I m sorry for that… (she looks at him) app na apni zindagii ko itna acha sa sambala hai.. aur huma bhi woi siksha daa raha tha.. par main smaj nai payi.. muja bht bura laga Abhijeet jee..main bht sharminda hoon. I m really sorry for that…

Abhijeet (looking at her): aik shart par mahf karon gaa main app ko..?

Kavita (worried): jee…?

Abhijeet (Smiles): are pershan naa hoon asa kuch nai mangon ga mein.. aik CID officer hoon.. itna tu barosa kariya..

Kavita (Smiles): CID Officer ka name plate parh kar he tu sugar mangna ayi thi uss roz.. warna kabhi nai ati..

Abhijeet (Smiles): tu pher usi barosa aik waada bhi kijya ajj app.. (Kavita became serious) apna app ko mazboot rakhna aur zindagii ka har haalat ka muqabla karna ka waada.. kyun ka aik baat main app ko apna experience sa kah sakta hoon kavita jee.. chaya lakh log bhi app ka ass pas kyun na hoon.. jab tak app kud ko kud sa uss khauf sa aur akalapan ka dar sa nahin nikal kar halaat ka samna karna seekhen gi naa.. koi app ki maded nai kar paya ga.. ap subha utthen gii… kaam ka liya jayen gii.. shaid hazar baten app ka kano (ears) tak ponchen gii.. iss society ka logon ki.. par app un sab baton ko peecha chor kar aga barhen gi.. apni manzil ki aurh… sirf tabhi app aga barh payen gi.. lakien ager aik kamzor aurat ki taran ap rona dona beth jayen gi tu kabi aga nai barh payen gi.. hosila nai kar payen gii… Smaj rahi hain meri baat?

Kavita (nodded): bilkul… malom hai app ko Abhijeet jee..Diviya na aik baat sach kahi.. aj tak itna bhi bolna wala koi nai tha humari life mein.. app nahin janta ka app ki itni sii baat sa kitna hosla mila hai hum behno ko…

 _Saying so she stood up.._

Kavita: ab main chalti hoon.. diviya wait kar rahi hogi..

 _Abhijeet nodded and kavita opens the door to went out when they saw some women were standing in front of kavita flat and Diviya just opens the door.._

One woman: arrey kavita jee app yahen hain.. aur hum aya tha ap sa app ka gher par milna aya tha..

Another woman (teasing): socha nahin tha ka ap gher ka badla, ab Abhijeet jee ka gher milen ga…

Abhijeet (comes in front): yah kasi baten kar rahi hain ap ? kye matlab hai ap ka in sab baton sa..

Kavita (Stopping him): Abhijeet jee plz.. ap ka rokna rukna wali nahin hai yah aurtan.. rahna dijiya plz..

Abhijeet: kavita jee ap nai janti.. jab tak app asa he chup rahen gi aur muja bhi chup rahna ko bolen gii yah sab asa he bolta rahen gaa.. pehla he mera office tak baat ponch gayi hai inn sab ka karan.. _kavita looks at him in shock, and Abhijeet realized what he just said.. he tries to change.._ I mean.. wo..

Woman: oho.. yahen tu aik dosra ki ijazat li jaa rahi hai bolna ka liya bhi.. aur huma sab bol raha hain asi koi baat nai.. (to Abhijeet) wasa Abhijeet sir ap ka bara mein tu asa na socha tha.. laga rahiya.. laga rahiya huma kye.. chalu behano… _and all women went.. Abhijeet was abt to go behind him when kavita holds his hand to stop him.. abhijeet turns to her and became shocked after seeing her teary eyes.. Diviya also comes at her side.._

Kavita: App na muja hosila aur himmat sa rahna ko kaha tha Abhijeet jee.. main apna liya bol sakti hoon par jab meri waja sa app ki izzat pa sawal utthen yah sab nai dhak sakti mein.. (she folded her both hands) huma mahf kar dijiya.. app na humari itni help ki aur humari waja sa aj app kud.. _and she became silent…and after composing herself she clears her tears and then said.._ nai Abhijeet jee.. bas buht ho gaya jitni help ap ko karni thi.. utni kar li ap na help.. badla mein hum na app ko kye diya.. ab bas.. jo karna hai apni life ko sambalna ka liya huma karna hai.. app ab nai ayen ga humari life ka bech.. _saying so she holds diviya's hand and drags towards her home.._ chal diviya.. _both enters inside the home and lock it.. where Abhijeet was still standing there with down head.. after few seconds he turns to move in and became shocked after seeing ACP standing there.. he looks at him and silently enters inside his home, leaving door open.. ACP took a sigh and follows him…_

ACP: socha tum sa zyada gusa sa he baat kar di.. tu aik bar tum sa baat kar lon par yahen aye ka tu..

Abhijeet (added without looking at him): app ko laga ka jo app na kaha tha wo sahi hi tha..(he smiles and turns towards him) iss society ka aga huma harna parta haina sir.. pher chaya wo sahi ho yah galat.. par main asa nai karon gaa sir.. jab jab una meri help ki zarorat para gi main unki help karon gaa.. aur yah prove karon ga ka har rishta aik saa nai hota..

ACP: lakien yah duniya asa rishta ko sirf aik he naam dati hai.. jahen larka ksi larki ki maded karta Dhaka tu.. (he quits and added) tumari tu pher bhi khere hai Abhijeet.. par.. par Kavita ka jeena muskil kar danga yah log.. uska hosila aur himmat karna kuch bhi nai kar paya ga.. baat wahen aye kar ruka gi jahen sa starts hui thi…

 _Abhijeet looks at him with great shock.. he feels great jerk in his body.. he sat down on sofa with worried face..ACP sit next to him.. After prolong and meaningful silence Abhijeet speak up.._

Abhijeet: wo bht dari hui larki hai sir..uper sa jitna mazboot dikti hai ander sa utna he khali hai wo.. (ACP was just listing to him) uski baton sa, uska khauf sa aur uski himmat sa maine yah jaana ka wo wohi zindagii jee rahi hai.. jisa ab tak main jeeta aye raha hoon.. haan sir.. (he looks at ACP) uper sa mazbooti aur ander sa khalipan, akalapan aur tanhaie.. usa sab ki baten utna he chubti hain jitna muja par wo bol nahin pati kyun ka koi sunana wala hi nahin hai.. kis saa kaha.. par wo aurat hai.. usay sahara ki zarorat hai.. wo sab nai boli par main sab smaj gaya kyun ka wo wasi hi zindagii jee rahi hai jasi main.. jab apna samna aik aur Abhijeet ki zindagii banta daka maine tu raha nahi gaya.. main un dono ko uss jeevan sa nikal ka aik achi zindagii ka liya aga barta dhakna chata tha sir.. kyun ka kavita jee ki zindagii mein Diviya hai.. meri zindagii mein koi nahin tha.. (taking sigh) par shaid mera asa sochna bhi galat sabit hua unka liya.. main tu sirf maded karna chata tha.. sirf maded… _and he became quite and again starts looking downward…_

ACP (just staring at him): tu pher sahi tareeka sa maded karo Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet looks at him in confusion) bech rah saa yun peecha mat hato ab..

Abhijeet (confused): matlab?

ACP (stood up): usay sacha mayini main aik acha sahara ki zaroat hai Abhijeet.. aur wo sahara usa ajj ka liya nai humesha ka liya chiya hai.. (After few seconds) Shadi kar lo uss say…

Abhijeet (Stood up in shock): Sirr…?

ACP (places his hand on his shoulder): Relax Abhijeet.. Relax.. wo tumari zindagii smaj sakti hai aur tum uski..aik acha jeevan ka liya shaid asa he saathi ka hona zarori hai.. mana ka ajj tum uski Zarorat ho.. kal shaid yah zaorat Mohabbat mein badla jaya.. dako yah sab sunana mein ajeeb hai.. par tumari life mein koi bara nai.. aur maine jeevan Dhaka hai.. tuma shaid asa laga ka meri soch bhi iss society ki taran hai.. jo kssi rishta ko sahi tab hi smjhti hai jab usa koi naam diya jaya.. par (patted on Abhijeet shoulder) rishta ka naam mein sach mein bht taqat hoti hai Abhijeet.. aur wo taqat tum dono kamzor logon ko chiya hai.. kyun ka jahen sa main dhak raha hoon.. muja do aik he jasi zindagii jeeta par alag rahon par chalta do log nazer aye raha hain.. aur ager wo rasta aik ho jayen tu wo dono aik meaningful zindagii jee sakta hain.. sochna iss bara mein…

 _And he left the place.. leaving stunned Abhijeet…who just jerk his head and went into his room.. but still ACP voices were echoing in his ear.._

 _After this incident, there was complete name of their relationship in the eyes of society peoples.. Kavita starts ignoring Abhijeet and Abhijeet did not disturb her as well.. somehow he was hurt by her silence but still he don't want to disturb her life by any means with his presence.. but he was very much worried with the eyes of society peoples who was looking at them with some other thoughts which were not acceptable by him… more than a half month passes like this.. he only met with Diviya who came to him to say buy bcz she was going for school trip for two days.._

 _At one night, Abhijeet was working on his file, when suddenly light went off due to thunderstorm.. he switched on the inverter but it was not charged so he used touch light.. air was really fast outside, he could here different voice from around due to thunderstorm, still it was not raining.. when he feels that some of voices are coming from door side.. yes, someone was beating the door.. bcz door bell was not working..he hurriedly opens the door and found kavita standing outside in messy condition.. she was abt to fall down, when Abhijeet instantly holds her in his arms…she was burning with fever and due to badly cold she was not in well condition.. Abhijeet was shocked to see her like this.. her flat was totally in darkness due to no light.._

Kavita: abhijeet.. jee.. meri.. tabeat.. diviya.. gh.. gher pa nai…

Abhijeet (patted on her face): kavita jee.. kavitaaa…? _But he found her eyes closed.. he became panicked.. he holds her in his arms and came inside the house and starts patting on her face.. he use water too but in vain.. he calls his doctor friend, but he was out of city.. also he advised him to take her to the hospital…but due to thunderstorm Abhijeet was unable to do so..he was so much worried.. he tries to move out but now heavy rain was there.. he takes out his handkerchief and after dipping it in cold water he starts placing it on kavita's forehead.. so many times he used to do so for Daya..but in case of Kavita, he was more worried and hesitant.. he was not sure abt it that it will work or not.. More than a Hour passes like this.. and finally light came back.. Abhijeet took a sign of relief and went into Kavita's flat and then came back after locking it.. Kavita was still not in her senses and fever was high…Abhijeet did the same for another one hour.. he feels fever is still not decreasing much.. so he decided to take her to hospital.. rain was bit slow now.. it was mid night when he holds her in his arms and went out towards parking area.. so that he can sit her in his car.. he was totally unaware of those eyes who were looking at him with wide eyes.. he was abt to drive his car when someone came and stop him by standing in front of his car.. Abhijeet stopped the car and came out.._

Abhijeet: kye masla hai, gari ka aga asa kyun khara hain app?

Man: yah adhi raat ko app ina kahan laa kar jaa raha hain..?

Abhijeet (angry): dinner karana laa kar jaa raha hoon.. (now peoples starts gathering due to this noise) dikh nahin raha behosh hain wo.. hospital laa kar jaa raha hon…haitya aga saa..

Man: dakho Abhijeet babu.. yah shareefon ki society hai.. Adhi raat ko iss taran sa akala mard ka sath iss aurat ka hona.. wo bhi asi halat mein.. hum ab aur bardasht nai Karen ga..

Abhijeet (who was already really worried abt Kavita, now comes in real anger): kahna kye chata hain app.. kye kahna chata hain? Aik aurat adhi raat ko bemar hui hai.. uska aga peecha koi hai nahin.. tu kye marna ka liya chor data main usay ap ki inn gatiya baton aur soch ki waja sa..wo bechari kasa kar ka mera gher tak ponchi maded karna ka liya..

Women (Cuts him): App ka gher ka rasta hi usay humesha kyun dikhta hai Abhijeet sir.. Society main aur bhi flats hain…

 _Kavita starts coming back in her senses, she looks around and found herself sitting in car.. now her fever was bit low.. due to such noise she looks outside and became shocked after hearing the conversation and seeing so many people's around.._

Abhijeet: dakiya muja app ka in gatiya sawalon ka jawab nahin dana han..

Man: dana paren ga Abhijeet babu.. bas bht ho gaya.. hum na app ko aik shareef insane smjha tha.. (kavita came out from car,no one knows) par ap tu aik akali aurat dhak kar he behak gaya..

 _Abhijeet was stunned at his place.. his all respect which he earned in this society after living so many years was really looking nowhere…_

Women: hum tu society ki meeting bulana wala tha.. sach baat tu yah hai ka hum asa logon ko iss society main aur bardasht nahin kar sakta.. yah shareefon ki society hai..

Another man: haan yahen asa rishta nahin chal sakta.. huma kye malom kab kahan kye ho raha hai..humari bechon pa kye asar para ga iss sab ka.. sara society main baat pehli hui hai app ka iss benaam rishta ki.. kabi coffee shop main mulaqat ho rahi hain..kabi flat mein.. najana kye kye sochta hain log.. _and he could not speak anymore.. becz Abhijeet holds him by his neck and slaps him really hard..he falls down on floor.._

Abhijeet (grabs him again): kye kaha tu na.. _and give him one more slip and now the lip of that man starts bleeding..few peoples holds him, but Abhijeet still kicks that man from his leg.. he was really in anger.. Kavita was totally stunned..she tries to moves but falls down bcz her head was spinning badly.. everyone attention moves towards her.. Abhijeet was shocked to see her on floor.. he released himself from peoples grip and rushed towards her.. kavita was not in her senses, tears were present in her face.. Abhijeet looks towards that man.._

Abhijeet (angrily pointed towards that man): Ager kavita jee ko kuch hua naa. Tu dhak tera kye haal karta hoon.. _he gave an angry glance to all others as well and then holds kavita in his arms and make her sit on his car and just rushed out.. when another woman speaks behind him.._

Woman: bukhar hai yah najana kye.. dhako ab aur kye kye rang lagta han.. hun…

Man: bas bht ho gaya ap hum yah sab aur nahin sahayen ga.. shareefon ki tu jaga he nai becchi yahen.. baat karo tu maar khayo..

Woman: society ki meeting buliya bhai sahab.. aur society ka head sa boliya iss sa baat karna ko..

Another man (who beaten by Abhijeet): Society ka head nahin bhabi jee app iss ka apna head he baat kara ga iss say.. app sab chaliya subha cid bureau.. ACP sahab ko dikhana hoon main apni yah halat.. _All looks at him and then nodded assumingly…_

 _Here Abhijeet was walking outside the emergency ward.. when doctor came out and tells him abt kavita as.._

Doctor: Kavita jee is fine.. una hosh aye ga kuch hours main jab bukhar kam hoga… bukhar zyada hona ki waja sa behosh hain wo.. fikar ki baat nai.. abi injection da diya hai.. kuch medicines bhi hain.. subha sham data rahiya ga teak ho jayen gii.. hosh ana par app laa jaa sakta hain una..

Abhijeet (feeling relax): thank you doctor.. _Doctor nodded and went out from there.. where Abhijeet enters inside the room and sat on tool.. Looking towards kavita who was in sleep.._

Abhijeet (thinking): Pehla he kavita jee mujsa door bagti thien.. baat tak karna sa darti thien aur ab.. ab tu shaid yah society wala ina chain sa aik pal bhi rahna dan… (he holds his head) kye zindagii hai.. aik akala mard aur aurat ka tu jeena he muskil hai.. pehla kavita jee target thien sab ka aur ab main bhi… ACP sahab ko pata chala ga tu barak jayen ga mujh par.. par.. par main kasa saath chor don aik asi aurat ka jis ka sach mein iss duniya main koi sahara nahin.. kye usski madded karna gunah hai? Ager wo dar badar batakti raha tu sab uss par taras kah sakta hain.. par ager koi aga barh ka ussa zara sahara da daa tu uss ka yah anjaam hai..najana ab kavita jee ka kye reaction hoga iss sab par…

 _And morning came on their way.. Kavita opens her eyes and found Abhijeet sitting on stole…she looks at him.._

Kavita: Abhijeet jee..

 _Abhijeet looks at him and stood up in hurry.._

Abhijeet: app ko hosh aye gaya.. mai.. main abi doctor ko bula ka ata hoon.. _and he went outside.. and came back with doctor after few mins.. Doctor assured both abt kavita's health and then went out… abhijeet was not looking at kavita.. who looks at him and remembers abt last night.._

Kavita: bhut kuch suna hoga app na..? (Abhijeet looks at him) aur najana ab kye kye… (and she stops) mujsa galti ho gayi.. muja nai ana chiya tha wahen… par meri haalat… kuch aur sojha nahin..

Abhijeet (smiles sadly): app bhi galat smjhti hain kye muja..?

Kavita (instantly): yah app kye bol raha hain Abhijeet jee…? (she became quite and then added after few moments) main pehla he bht sharminda hoon ap sa.. un sab ki waja sa maine app sa baat tak nahin ki.. (She looks downward) app na meri itni madded ki.. aur maine.. muja laga kam sa kam app tu bech jayen ga lakien uno na app ko bhi nahin chora.. ajj pher app he kaam aya.. un sab na kye kiya…aur ab.. ab najana kye kye illzam lagyen ga wo hum par.. sirf iss waja sa ka humara koi rishta nahin… yah duniya bari zalim hai Abhijeet jee.. aur yahi wo waja thi jis ki waja sa main app sa baat tak nai kar rahi thi…

Abhijeet (Smiles painfully): meri yaadsaht chali gayi thi kavita jee aik mission ka doran.. (Kavita looks at him in shock) meri maa guzar gayi mera una maa naa kahna ki waja sa..wo mera una naa peehchan pana ka sadma bardasht nai kar saktien.. ajj tak muja short term memory lose jasa problem face karna parta hain.. hazaron bar kud ko bagunah sabit nai kar paya mein.. (he smiles sadly) mera apna team members ko bhi duty nibhana parti hai aur main kud ko bilkul akala pata hoon… bilkul akala.. ajj tak meri jaan nahin chouti inn sab baton sa tu app ka yah sab karna sa kahan muja yah sab log choren gaa..

Kavita: I m.. m so.. sorry Abhijeet jee.. (she was feeling lack of words) main.. main nahin janti thi ka.. ka app mujsa bhi zyada.. sahay hain yah sab… jo hua main usa tu nahin badal sakti Abhijeet jee.. par itna zaror kah sakti hoon ka ajj ka bad app kud ko akala nahin payen gaa iss sab mein.. muja apna sath khara payen ga.. chaya pher yah sab log kuch bhi sochen aur kuch bhi kahyen…

 _Abhijeet looks at her.. she was looking so confident abt her decision…a new kavita was present in front of her.. he was not expected such reaction of her after all this.._

Abhijeet (Smiles): sach kahta hain insan yah tu zulam sah sah kar gir jata hai yah pher pehla sa bhi zyada mazbooti sa khara hota hai…

 _At the same time diviya came in.. Kavita was shocked to see her there.. where Abhijeet first relaxed diviya abt Kavita's health and then turns towards kavita…_

Abhijeet: school trip sa lootna par app ko gher naa paa kar pershan ho gayi thi.. phone bhi gher pa tha app ka tu muja call kiya pher iss na.. aur maine issay yahen bula liya direct school sa..chaliya main app dono ko gher chor data hoon…

 _They were on the way, when Abhijeet got a call from bureau… he talks on phone for sometime and then ended the call with worried face..Kavita asked after reaching home from diviya.._

Kavita: beta app jayo gher.. main ati hoon.. _diviya nodded understandably and then left.. where kavita looks towards Abhijeet with questioning eyes.._

Abhijeet (Without looking at him): janti hain kavita jee ajj society wala yahen kyun mojod nahin hain iss waqt huma kot taunt dana ka liya.. (he looks at her) kyun ka wo sab bureau mein hain mera boss ko meri shikayat lagana ka liya.. (he laughs) ab muja apna character certificate dana hoga… aur app muja iss sab sa bechana chali thin…

 _Kavita really feels guilty…._

Kavita (confident): App akala nahin jayen gaa Abhijeet jee.. main app ka sath jayon gii..

Abhijeet (looks at him in shock): lakien kavita jee app… (nodded as no) nahin yah nahin kar saktien app.. main app ko apna sath nai laa kar jayon gaa.. wahen wo sab najana kye kye bolen ga.. ap wo sab nahi sun payen gi.. pehla he app bht kuch..

Kavita (Cuts him): ager app mera sath itna sab kuch sun kar khara rah sakta hain tu main kyun nahin…? aik dost he dost ka kaam ata hai Abhijeet jee.. (full confidence) main app ka sath chalon gi…

 _Abhijeet looks at her and nodded.. he don't want to spoil that confident which he saw in Kavita.. this was very necessary for her life.. they reached at bureau.. where 6 to 7 society peoples were present and the man who was beaten by Abhijeet sarts telling his story once again after seeing Abhijeet and kavita there.._

Man: yah dakiya ACP sahab.. abi bhi dono aik sath hain.. aur muja kah mukah muja itna maara ino naa..

 _Abhijeet was understanding what's going on.. but he was really not ready for all this.. he looks at ACP.. who was really looking at him angrily.. his expressions were clearly telling him that this is what he was telling him and was trying to make him understand.. now what..? Kavita looks towards all and then towards Abhijeet.. she stares his expressions for few seconds when she hears.._

Man: ab asa khara kyun hain Abhijeet babu.. pala tu bari bari baten kar raya tha. ab kyun bolti band ho gayi janab app ki? boliya kye rishta ha ap dono ka.. batiya apna ACP sahib ko bhi zara..

 _Abhijeet looks towards him, Kavita who was still starring Abhijeet, holds his hand politely which shocked Everyone but abhijeet was totally stunned. he looks at her but could not find anything other than a confident girl whose face shine was just saying to him that trust me.. now it's my turn.. she assures him by her eye blink and then turns towards all others and says with full of confidence voice.._

Kavita: Hona wala Pati hain mera.. (Everyone shocked) APni hona wali Patni ka khyal wo nai rakhen ga tu kye app log rakhen ga mera khyal..?

 _though everyone was shocked but still they became embarrassed.. That beaten man was still not ready to give up.._

Man: tu yah baat thi tu.. app pehla nai bata sakti then sab ko? iss main chupana wali kon si baat hai?

Kavita (smiles): kyun? app ko kyun batatie main? kye rishta hai app ka mujsa? (Man became embarrassed) ap sab ka bechon ka kitna boyfriends aur girlfriends rah chukka hain yah tak tu malom nahin app ko., aur na apni teenage bechon sa kuch pochna ki himmat tak hai app sab mein.. aur dosron par chala ata hain sawal karna.. kyun.. kis haq sa batiya? (Everyone shocked and quite) Mil gaya ab app ko jawab ? ab? ho gayi tasali? yah ab iss rishta sa bhi ap ko problem hai..?

 _Abhijeet was only hearing all this with wide open eyes.. but a Strange smile was present on ACP sir face.. who was really admiring this lady in heart and was just listing to her.. while Kavita turns towards him.._

Kavita: sir.. ab ap he batiya.. ager meri tabeat itni kharab raya ka main apna hosh tak main naa hon? tu kye mera hona wala Pati muja hospital nai laa kar jayen ga? aur ager yah sab una asa samay par roken ga aur sawal pochen ga wo bhi iss taran ka.. tu koi bhi shreef admi ina mara ga he.. gala tu nai lagya ga kam sa kam.. (innocently) ap he boliya..?

ACP (looks towards all): I think ap ka masla ka samadan ho gaya hai.. yah kuch aur pochna hai ap sab ko..?

Another man (sharma ji): sorry ACP sahib.. huma malom nai tha.. darsal. wo hum na.. asa socha nai tha.. (to Abhijeet) mahf karna Abhijeet babu.. hum sa galti ho gayi.. (Abhijeet looks towards all, everyone looking ashamed) kahna ko bht mamoli baat hai.. par hum sorry ka siwa kuch kah nai sakta.. _and they all folded their hands in front of Abhijeet and kavita and then left the bureau in silence.._

 _acp looks towards both and then went near to kavita and just places his hand on her head with.._

ACP (Smiles): bht achi Lawyer bano gi... _kavita smiles at him and ACP left the bureau leaving both alone.. where Abhijeet who was still looking in shock just looks at her with THIS WAS WHAT LOOK ..?_

kavita (smiles): una humara Rishta ka naam chiya tha.. wo daa diya.. ab iss ka siwa una koi aur Basha smaj mein nai ati Abhijeet jee.. app ka tareeka sa masla haal nahin hua.. iss liya aik lawyer ki soch sa socha..(she smiles) ab koi shadi ka card mangna tu aya ga nai iska bad.. itni himmat tu ksi main nai hogi.. (A smiles crept on Abhijeet lips unknowingly) iss liya chinta mat kariya.. Ap ko shadi nai karna para gi mujsa... _Abhijeet smiles..._ chalen shukar hai app ka face pa smile tu ayi.. warna kafi dara hua lag raha tha app mera iss jawab sa...

Abhijeet (smiles more): yah smile iss confident larki ko dhak kar ayi hai kavita jee.. kahan chupaya hua tha issa app na..

Kavita (Smiles): haalaton na chupa diya iss kavita ko.. aik lawyer hona ka bawajood chup gayi thi khuf aur dar ka peecha main.. par aik cid officer ka sath naa yah confidence wapis dila diya hai muja.. aur ab yah itni asani sa jana nai wala..

 _Abhijeet extended his hand forward..._

Abhijeet: Waada...?

kavita _(grabs his hand tightly with):_ pakka wada...

 _and both smiles at this... Today they were need of each other.. but tomorrow there relationship will turn into another relation or not.. who knows? but still they is love behind their friendship.. behind that Need.. bcz there are so many forms of love.. we only need to recognize it and accept it..._

* * *

 ** _THE END.._**


End file.
